


My darling~

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Confessions, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Modeling, Mutual Pining, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Ignis has loved Prompto for a long time but Prompto had never considered Ignis in such way...





	My darling~

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ^.^

“Hey, Iggy! Look this way,” Prompto called, lining up for his next shot. His stomach was pressed flat against the grass to achieve the perfect angle.

Ignis smiled, turning his head to face Prompto once more. “Sorry, darling?”

“W-what did you say…?” Prompto stammered, lowered his camera.  His mouth hanging opening.

Ignis readjusted, quickly readjusting his glasses. “I beg your pardon. It was a slip of the tongue and won’t happen again.” He shuffled again, unable to find a comfortable position, but it was futile. “How would you like me?”

“I-If you could just look at the camera in the pose you were in,” Prompto stammered, holding his camera in position once more, waiting for Ignis readjusted. “Yeah, like that. Smile!” He snapped away as Ignis subtly varied his pose for each photo. “Oo hold that one!” he beamed, zooming in on Ignis’ face. “You’re so photogenic!” 

“Hardly,” Ignis scoffed. Once Prompto looked satisfied with the shot, Ignis brought his Ebony to his lips, conscious of the camera focused on him. “Surely you’ve enough of me by now? I doubt a man drinking Ebony is a prize worthy photograph?” 

“Are you joking?!” Prompto laughed, jumping to his feet and looking over the images. “I’ve got good ones of Noct and Gladio, but you’re my best model. I swear, it’s like you’re a professional!”

Ignis dipped his head down to stare into the opening of his can. His face warm. “I see… Well, I’m glad to be of service.” He looked at Prompto in surprise when the camera came into his field of vision. “Prompto?”

“You think I’m missing this? I’ve never seen you embarrassed,” he grinned, continuing to take photos. “So… you get embarrassed being called a model, huh?”

Ignis swallowed, feeling his cheeks grew warmer. “It appears so. I’m not accustomed to such description…”

“Awww, Iggy. You’re kinda cute like this, you know?”

“... I’m cute?” he asked somewhat taken aback and sipped his Ebony for a distraction. 

“Yeah, totally! You act stern and scary all the time, but inside you’re just a fluffy marshmallow, right?”

Ignis frowned, choosing to ignore the marshmallow comment for the more important part of Prompto’s statement. “You find me scary?” 

“... Kinda?” Prompto admitted sheepishly, sitting next to Ignis. “B-but, it’s less these days! I promise! I-I mean, when I first met you, you terrified me! But the more I get to know you, I realise you’re just like that on the outside.”

Ignis sipped his coffee, unsure what to make of Prompto’s confession. He’d been seventeen when he’d first met Prompto who was in his first year of high school with Noctis. Initially, he’d thought Prompto was a bad influence on the prince but he’d soon realised he was excellent company and it didn’t take long for him to enjoy Prompto’s positive and over-helpful personality too. As they’d both matured his feelings had changed, developing into more of a romantic nature, but he’d never acted on them, not when he was certain his feelings would never be returned.

Prompto leaned closer to Ignis, looking up at him with apologetic eyes. “I-I’m sorry. It was years ago I felt like that… Now I know you, I know how kind and caring you are! You always look out for others and always help me even when I don’t ask. If I ever need help for anything I know you’ll be there. S-so don’t worry…” He rested his hand on Ignis’ shoulder, trying to coax Ignis into looking at him. “You’re awesome Iggy! Seriously. You’re the best!”

Ignis half smiled, his eyes moving to meet Prompto’s violet ones. “Thank you. Truly. I think you are rather ‘awesome’ yourself,” he chuckled.

“Woah~ Did you call me awesome?!”

“Yes. I felt it was rather fitting,” Ignis smiled. “I assume by your response you weren’t expecting to hear such a compliment?”

“Not from you… Noct, yeah, and _maybe_ Gladio, but no way would I ever expect you to compliment me. I’m like… kinda useless compared to you.”

“Excuse me?”

Prompto nervously laughed. “You heard me…”

“Yes, but I was hoping you would correct yourself and your terrible misjudgement.” 

Ignis shuffled in his seat to face Prompto and crossed his legs. “Prompto, you are important.”

“No, I’m not...”

Ignis felt a pain in his chest. He knew Prompto had insecurities, but he never realised his self-esteem was this low. “Prompto, please never say that about yourself again. You are important and valued by all of us. You are the reason our group continues smiling despite everything we’ve been through and the uncertainty we face… Your presence alone is one of the most beautiful, cheerful and calming personalities I have ever had the pleasure of being around. You give me a reason to continue…”

“I… I do?” Prompto asked, staring at Ignis in disbelief. 

Ignis nodded. “You’re incredibly special to me…”

“I… wow… I don’t know what to say…” Prompto nervously laughed. “I thought no one would ever think I’m special. I’m just me and well… I…” He looked at Ignis, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. “Wait… what do you mean by ‘special’?”

Ignis adverted his gaze. He’d never acted on his feelings before and he intended never to. Still, he looked back at Prompto, seeing a look he didn’t want to see because it was exactly the look he’d been fearing. “I think you’ve already arrived at the correct conclusion behind the meaning of what I said.”

“...” 

Ignis gave a slow nod, accepting the silent answer, and took a sip of his Ebony. “It’s okay, Prompto. I expected this outcome,” he said, keeping his voice level, and he cast his eyes into the distance. He’d known for a long time he stood no chance with Prompto especially since he was rather fond of Cindy. 

“I’m sorry-”

“Please,” Ignis held his hand out to stop Prompto from saying any more. “I think the less we say about this, the better. I hope you can look past this and remain as my friend?”

“Of course! You’re my buddy… My brother…” His voice quieter with each successive word.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, offering a half smile. He could settle for that. Having Prompto close was far more important than being his partner. All he wanted was for Prompto to be happy and if this was the best way, then it was what he wanted too. “Yes. Indeed. We‘re brothers in arms. Always.”

Prompto hung his head, curling in on himself. “I think… I’m gonna go check in with Noct. He might have caught dinner by now…”

Ignis nodded but kept his eyes averted. “Of course. You go ahead. I’ll be across shortly.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay…” Prompto stood up, hesitating to move away. “Are you sure you’ll be okay, Iggy?”

“I’m fine, Prompto,” Ignis insisted, glancing at Prompto as briefly as possible to help reassure his friend. “I assure you, there’s no need to worry about me.”

“… If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Okay…I guess I‘ll see you back at camp?”

“Of course.”

~

As the days stretched into weeks, Ignis regretted ever letting his feelings slip that day he’d sat with Prompto. They remained pleasant in front of Noctis and Gladio, but alone, Prompto had closed off from him entirely. 

No longer was Prompto interested in taking his photograph aside from in group photos, nor did he linger if they were left alone, and it hurt. 

Sleeping arrangements had become a daily complication. In the tent, Prompto made sure to keep his distance with someone always between them and in hotels or motels, Prompto always asked to share with Noctis or Gladio, not that Noctis ever turned down his request.

He hated himself for causing this friction within the group. He couldn’t believe his feelings had caused Prompto so much trouble that he felt the need to cut him off to cope. The others had noticed something had happened but thankfully didn’t know what. He was grateful that Prompto hadn’t told them of his affections towards him. With everything else that had been happening around them, the last thing he needed was judgement for something he had no control over.

He did everything he could to give to Prompto the space he needed, but it wasn’t always possible, not when the group’s activities meant they had to be close, namely travelling in the Regalia. Prompto would lean over his seat chatting away to Noctis and Gladio and Ignis found it was difficult to fight his desire to look at him. Longing to laugh freely with him like they once had.

He wanted things to return to normal, the way they had always been, but it was becoming less likely the longer that passed without them interacting. 

That night at the campsite he kept to himself, remaining by the camp stove. 

“What’ve you done?” 

Ignis looked over his shoulder, bewildered by the sudden accusation in Noctis’ voice. “Excuse me?” 

“I said, what have you done?” Noctis asked, moving to stand beside Ignis. His arms were folded as he frowned at Ignis. “It’s been weeks since you and Prom have acted normally around each other and he won’t tell me what’s up. It’s not like him to act like this… he’s usually excited to take photos and now… well, he hardly seems to touch his camera unless there’s an opportunity for a group shot. So, something happened between you didn’t it?”

Ignis busied himself with preparing dinner. “If Prompto hasn’t told you what is on his mind, then I don’t feel it is appropriate for me to divulge such information. It would be a severe breach of trust.”

“Don’t give me that. Geez… you’re as bad as him.” Noctis put a hand on the table, glaring at Ignis. “I don’t want to order you, but I will if I have to. Prom’s my _best_ friend, Iggy. If he’s hurting, then I want to know why. I know you know what’s up… You were always his favourite person to photograph and now, it’s like you‘re strangers…”

Ignis looked at Noctis, noting how serious he looked. It was a rare expression for him. “It’s my fault… I’m the one that caused him to react in such a way, but I do not wish to discuss the details. I made an error and now Prompto is acting accordingly.”

“What error? It’s not like you to mess up,” Noctis asked, his expression softening.

“It… was a personal error,” Ignis admitted, returning to focus on the food he was preparing. 

“Personal error?”

Ignis hummed. “Yes. I said something that shouldn’t have been vocalised and it was a breach of our friend and brotherhood.”

“What the hell are you on about?” 

“Nothing.”

“It’s clearly something if you can’t give me a straight answer.”

“Noct, please…” 

“I want to sort this out, Iggy. With everything else that’s happening, I can’t have us breaking apart. We’re a team, Specs, and I need you two to be a part of it,” Noctis said, folding his arms. “If you can’t tell me, can you at least try to talk to him? The way he looks at you sometimes… I dunno. It looks like he wants to talk to you, but he’s afraid to…”

“I doubt that.” 

“Have you even looked at him long enough recently to have any idea what he wants?”

Ignis paused. Now he thought it, he hadn’t allowed himself to look in Prompto’s direction in several days. “Maybe I have misjudged the situation?”

“Well then, just try, okay? If you don’t, I’m gonna have to ask again and I can see you don’t want me to…”

Ignis nodded. “Thank you for respecting my wishes. I’ll broach the subject as soon as I find a suitable opportunity.”

“Thanks, Specs.”

~

A suitable opportunity was hard to come by. Not only was finding a moment alone with Prompto difficult because he scurried over to Noctis whenever he approached, but Gladio had left the group to do something he felt he needed to do. Ignis would have appreciated being let in on such knowledge, but there were more important things he had to worry about now that protecting both Noctis and Prompto. 

Ignis stood outside the lighthouse at Cape Caem, looking out at how the moons reflection on the ocean’s waves. Something about the sound of waves crashing below was calming and gave him the time he needed to think alone. It was the solace he needed whilst knowing the other two were safe with Iris, Monica and Dustin.

So much had happened in such a short space of time. When Insomnia had fallen, all four of them had lost family but had to remain strong for each other. It was a difficult situation. 

Growing up, Ignis had been closer to his uncle than his parents, but he mourned their loss equally. It was a trying time. Still, he had to keep or internalised to avoid affecting Prompto and Noctis.

Pushing Prompto away was still a raw wound. After everything he’d lost, losing Prompto’s friendship was like a direct dagger to his heart. He could cope with his unrequited feelings if Prompto remained his friend, but to lose him entirely was soul destroying. 

He leant on the wooden fence, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair unstyled, a testimony to how little motivation he’d had for self-care of late. 

When he heard footsteps approach, he assumed it was Noctis until he heard the distinctive cheerful whistle that only Prompto did. He looked over his shoulder, his mouth dry.

“Oh, uh, Iggy. I didn’t realise you were here. I-I’ll go-”

“Prompto, wait, please!” Ignis begged, stepping in his direction in a desperate bid to mend this situation. To his relieve, Prompto had remained where he was, but his gaze was fixed on the ground. 

“I… I feel I need to apologise for what I’ve put you through. I never meant to create this distance and every day it continues, our groups dynamic suffers… with Gladio gone, it’s important we can reconcile, for Noct’s sake…”

Prompto’s thumbs slipped into his belt loops. “Reconcile, huh? Doesn’t that kinda mean we had an argument?”

“No,” Ignis responded, shaking his head as his heart hammered in his chest. “It simply implies that our friendship needs to be restored. I want to be your friend Prompto. Nothing more. I promise.”

Prompto looked at Ignis. The moonlight glistening in his pupils. “Nothing more…? You mean… you‘re saying your feelings changed?” 

“Yes,” Ignis lied, trying to sound convincing. “I realised your friendship was far more important than forming a relationship. I’ve missed when we got along.”

“... Me too,” Prompto responded, his voice barely louder than a whisper. “We were great friends, huh? We’re… brothers.”

“Indeed,” Ignis responded, relaxing. “Friends and brothers in arms... I‘ll be your model too if you like?” 

Prompto smiled. “Sounds good… my photos kinda dried up without you.”

“I don’t see why when you’re a perfect subject for your photography,” Ignis responded, scolding himself as soon as he realised what he had said. So much for keeping it friendly and making it appear he no longer held romantic feelings towards him.

“I don’t think so, but thanks,” Prompto replied, kicking the ground. “I’m uh… glad I came for a walk tonight…”

“So am I.”

“I’m gonna head back though. I’m beat and I can hear bugs…” Prompto shrugged. His voice barely a fraction above a whisper.

“Crickets…” Ignis said, listening to their distinctive sound. “Would you like me to accompany you?”

“Nah, I’m good. You enjoy whatever you were doing. See ya in the morning.”

“Indeed. Goodnight, Prompto.”

“Night, Iggy.”

Ignis watched Prompto leave. He yearned to be beside him, but he didn’t move. His love would have to remain a secret and maybe one day he could move on.

This was the best thing he could do for Prompto. 

~

In the weeks following his loss of sight, Ignis all but lost the confidence to ever approach Prompto as anything over than a friend. It would be easier to move on now, he told himself. Even if his feelings were still as strong, without his sight, he would be nothing but a burden. It was better this way for everyone involved.

“You okay there, Iggy?” Prompto asked, jumping to action the moment Ignis began to rise from his bed.

Ignis turned his head in Prompto’s direction out of habit. He’d been unaware that anyone else was in the room. As far as he knew, everyone had returned to their own rooms for the night. 

“Yes, thank you, Prompto,” Ignis responded, sitting up and reaching across to the bedside table where he knew he’d left his visor, but he knocked it to the floor. “Fiddlesticks.”

“Let me!” Prompto darted across the room from his chair and placed Ignis’ visor into his hand. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Ignis said, letting out a frustrated sigh and slid them onto his face, being careful of his scars. As much as he appreciated Prompto’s help, he loathed his lack of independence. “How fairs Noctis today?”

“... He’s better. He got out of bed and ate breakfast at least.”

“Breakfast? Astral’s, how long have I been asleep?”

“Erm… It’s almost lunch… So, maybe twelve hours?”

Ignis frowned, immediately regretting it when he felt the movement tug his healing wounds. “You should have woken me up. We can’t afford to waste time with me being idle in bed.”

“No way, Iggy. I want you to get better and you need your sleep…”

“Noct needs me more than I need to sleep. My eyesight won’t recover from resting, I hope you understand that?” Ignis asked Prompto, not that he needed to. He was still adjusting and trying to come to terms he would be blind for the rest of his life. No matter how many days passed, it was still I struggle to accept.

“Yeah, I know… but, I want to help you as much as possible… Noct’s got Gladio with him, so stop worrying about him and focus on yourself… you’re injured too, Ignis…” Prompto’s voice trailed off. 

Ignis bowed his head. Prompto was right. He was trying to run before he could walk. If he had any chance of accompanying them on the rest of their journey, he had to recuperate mentally as well as physically. “I apologise… thank you for being here, Prompto. Your presence is greatly appreciated.”

“Anytime, Ignis… I’ll always be here for you…”

“Good to know.”

~

Panic was not a feeling Ignis was accustomed to, even in the worst of circumstances, but Prompto falling from the train terrified him. 

He’d kept his feelings locked away for so long that without being able to physically see him, it had become much easier to not feel the need to vocalise them, but the thought he would never be reunited with him made them surface once more. 

He wept on the train by himself, avoiding Noctis and Gladio. He didn’t want them to witness this, not when the accident was a struggle for them both too, especially for Noctis.

Prompto had to be alive. They’d all been through too much for everything to end like this. He hadn’t repaid any of his debt for Prompto becoming his rock ever since the unfortunate events in Altissia. He couldn’t die…

“Be safe,” Ignis whispered with tears rolling down his cheeks. “I need you… Now, more than ever...”

~

Ignis hadn’t realised that he’d been unable to breathe properly ever since Prompto had fallen from the train until they found him in Zegnautus Keep. The tension from his body vanished. He had no idea what Prompto had been through or the extent of his wounds, but the knowledge he was alive was all he needed. 

He wanted nothing more than to pull Prompto close and confess everything he’d kept to himself, but he couldn’t, not after the emotional reunion he’d had with Noctis. He had to remind himself that Prompto wasn’t interested in his affections, only his friendship. 

When they found a room with beds to rest in, Ignis sat in the far corner alone, giving Prompto and Noctis the space they needed to mend everything that had happened between them, while Gladio set about doing the best he could give everyone some sustenance with their dwindling supply of noodles. Soon after he’d chosen to go sleep, just as everyone else had.

Ignis startled awake as the bed dipped. His breathing was erratic as he brought his arms up to defend himself. “Who goes there?”

“Shhh… Iggy, it’s just me,” Prompto smoothed, gently resting his hands on top of Ignis’. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you up, I just… I wanted to be close to you.”

Ignis swallowed. Prompto’s whispered words taking him by surprise as he lowered his arms, somewhat embarrassed by his overreaction. His eyes welled up as he finally allowed himself to show how relieved he was to have Prompto back in the group where he could try to keep him safe. “I would like you close too…”

Prompto bit his lip. “Don’t cry, Iggy or you’re gonna make me cry,” he whispered, his voice cracking as his tears overflowed. “Damn…”

“I apologise. It’s just… I was worried about you…” Ignis reach out a hand trying to find Prompto’s, desperate to confirm Prompto really was there. He let out a breathy laugh when Prompto entwined their fingers. “Thank you…”

“No problem,” Prompto smiled, stroking the back of Ignis’ hand. 

They sat in silence, each crying under the cover of darkness.

“You know…” Prompto whispered, giving Ignis’ hand a little squeeze for encouragement.

Ignis hummed, squeezing Prompto’s hand in return.

“Well… when we all got separated, there was a moment when I thought going to die… actually, there were a few of those moments,” Prompto corrected himself. He took a moment to calm himself down, listening to the snores of Gladio and Noctis. “Anyway, I had a lot of time to think and… I realised I had one regret. It sounds stupid, but I curled up against this Ebony machine and cried… proper ugly crying.”

“Prompto…”

“Hey, shhh,” Prompto laughed, squeezing Ignis’ hand again. “Those moments got me through it all, so don’t worry. But yeah, I realised I’ve been an idiot, and I didn’t want to die without speaking to you first…”

“To me?” Ignis clarified, certain he’d misheard. 

“... Yeah. To you…”

“I can’t imagine why. I would have thought Noct-”

“I love you, Iggy.”

“...”

“I love you and I was a total idiot for not telling you sooner. I know you said you’ve moved on and that’s fine, but I love you… I just… I needed you to know…”

Ignis’ lip quivered. “I love you too,” he whispered through his voice cracking. “I never stopped. I’ve just been pretending to have moved on to try to spare your feelings.”

“You mean…?”

“I love you, Prompto. If you’ll still have me, I’d be honoured to call you my partner?” 

“Ignis...” Prompto let go of Ignis’ hand to move his hands to cup Ignis’ cheeks. He leant down slowly, pressing his lips against Ignis’. “… I can’t believe I actually just kissed you.”

“Nor can I,” Ignis smiled, lacing his fingers into Prompto’s hair.

They kissed again, this time with more confidence. 

“Say, Iggy?”

“Yes, darling?” Ignis asked, smiling for the first time in what felt like forever.

Prompto giggled into the darkness as he moved away. “Think you can budge up so I can get in?” He waited for Ignis to shuffle to the edge of the bed and in one swift movement pulled the thin blanket back and dived in, covering them both back up. “Hey…”

“Hello,” Ignis replied, wrapping his arm around Prompto as Prompto rested his head on his chest.

“I love you…”

“And I love you, darling.”


End file.
